<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Void of Communication by MarvellKya17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962248">Void of Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17'>MarvellKya17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King Falls AM (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a headcanon a while ago that Sammy didn’t call Lily when Jack disappeared, for whatever reason. I just ran with that, and this is the end result!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sammy Stevens &amp; Lily Wright, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Void of Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not at all a comical work, but I couldn’t resist using a pun in the title. Please forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You selfish asshole.”<br/>
Sammy exhaled. “This really isn’t a good time, Lily.”<br/>
“Oh, it isn’t? When, then, would be a good time for you to explain to me why you didn’t tell me my brother was a goddamn missing person?!”<br/>
Sammy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the red. He had been avoiding this conversation ever since Jack… His brain mercifully blocked out the rest - the unthinkable. “I know I should have called you-“<br/>
“You’re damn right you should have!”<br/>
“But I’m just trying to grieve in peace, and-“<br/>
“Oh, don’t you dare swing your flimsy excuses at me, Stevens. How do you think it feels to not only lose your only brother but find out about it on the news! You have no idea the kind of hell I’ve been through lately!”<br/>
“Are you serious, Lily?” exploded Sammy. “How do you think it felt to wake up and discover that the love of your life has vanished into thin air?” exploded Sammy. “You want to know the real reason why I didn’t call you to tell you? I wanted a brief respite before the Lily Wright show resumed, featuring you as the grieving sister and me as the bad influence who lured your little brother away and as good as killed him!”<br/>
The other end was silent. Finally, Lily spoke up, her voice flat and exhausted. “You could’ve talked to me, Sammy.”<br/>
He scoffed. “Yeah, because we’re so good at that.”<br/>
A few more excruciating seconds past before Sammy heard the line click dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I was going to make this longer, but I reread it and actually liked it?? Which never happens, as a writer, so that was obviously a sign from the universe. I hope you all liked it too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>